GreenPeace
by Spacebabie
Summary: Xanatos's purchase of The Green as an enviromental safe heaven lures both college students and reporters as well as something else, something dangerous.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

Don't take this tale too seriously folks. Remember its all in good fun.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Green Peace

__

Guatemala

Trent Olssen stood next to the podium in front of the growing audience fumbling through his brief case. While he searched for his papers Enrique was making the final adjustments on the microphone. He grabbed his speech and noticed his asthma inhalant. Not once on his trip did he have to use it. Maybe it was the fresh air that was helping his health.

"Ready?" Enrique asked.

"All set," Trent smiled as he closed and set down his case. He was here to see that David Xanatos's new purchase would get the recognition it deserves.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen," Enrique said in Spanish. "I would like to welcome the members of the press at the opening ceremony of Xanatopia. Speaking on behalf of Mr. David Xanatos is Mr. Trent Olssen." He stepped back while the audience applauded and produced a second microphone. Good idea. Even thought he took it in highschool and college Olssen's Spanish was at a subpar level.

"Hello," Trent greeted. "I know you must be wondering what is Xanatopia? Well we all know the beauty and richness that is the rain forest is dying. To help keep some of the land preserved. Mr. Xanatos purchased a large amount and created Xanatopia to protect it. We will have many scientists and environmentalists who will see that the trees are unharmed, as well as planting and helping new trees grow." He spoke each sentence loud and clear and paused so Enrique could translate it. "Our team will also be inspecting and testing some of the flowers, leaves, and fruit for medicinal purposes. Who knows perhaps the cure for cancer or AIDS might be within these trees."

From her place well concealed in the trees Obsidiana watched with hope and wonder. This land belonged to the creatures who live in it not too humans, but humans don't understand that. Only a few such as Enrique, little George and that one woman Elisa understood. Enrique did explain to her that if something is known to be owned by a human then other humans will leave it alone. 

"But it still won't prevent poachers and those who cut down trees illegally from trodding on The Green," She said to herself. She listened as a reporter asked the question about what she just said.

"Don't worry," Olssen assured. "We will have round the clock ranchers who will make sure nothing illegal will happen." She had to smile at that but then a new thought struck her head. These humans might discover her clan, but with Enrique and George's help they might bond with the humans and establish trust.

Obsidiana didn't see it, but IT saw her, it's serpentine eyes picking up her form by her body heat only. IT had to work carefully with it's brethren. If THEY don't finish their mission soon then the one known as The Cazador will wipe THEM out before THEY could carry it out.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Akron Ohio

It was morning. That was what she knew for certain. She felt the light of the sun on her face and heard the buzzing of the alarm clock in her ears. Could she hit the snooze button one more time? No, the numbers on the clock told she had pressed it too many times. Marleen "Mars" Bluestone sat up. Time to start the day in Dullsville USA

The phone rang as she was gathering her breakfast, Yoo-hoo and Cheeze-its.

"House of insanity," Were the first words out of her mouth when she picked up the phone.

"May I please speak with a Marleen Bluestone?" The man on the other end asked.

"You're speaking with the psycho."

"Ah yes it is you. My name is Gary Lavant. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, didn't I show you some panels a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, as you know Zanzibar is a new comic corporation and we do need a comic story line to start out with. We have a few other stories besides yours, but we want to start with Night Angel."

"You do?" A small handful of cheddary crackers fell from her hands. "You're serious right?"

"Perfectly, now keep in mind we are just starting out so it won't be viewed in all of America. Just in the states of Ohio, Illinois and Indiana."

"I understand." Hey at least she can rub her parents' noses in it. Would be nice if her aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins could read it.

"Is it all right if we meet you on Saturday? Around noon?"

"Perfectly."

"Well take care."

"Good bye and thank you." She hung up and did her version of an NFL touch down dance. Yes it was finally happening. Mars didn't know what to do first, call her parents, or her brother or-

The revving sound of the garbage truck broker her train of thought. She looked down at the entrance hall and noticed the two large trash bags.

"Damn it Jam!" She cussed and grabbed them. Her room mate was supposed to remember it was garbage day. It was her turn to take out the trash. Couldn't she have done it before she went on her photo walks. No time to dwell on that.

She tore out of their split level condo, bag in each hand and raced towards the truck that was rumbling away. They love to watch her run. That is why they won't stop. The guy riding in the back of the truck laughed as she pumped her legs trying to catch up. Her face was red, not just from running, but also because she was getting pissed.

"Almost there," The jerk urged laughing at her as she was about five feet from the truck. "You can make it." She nearly pounced on the guy as she handed him her trash bags, When the last one was in his hands she slowed down before stopping.

"Jam is getting an earful," She said between gasps while she leaned over and grabbed her knees. "I gotta shower, and get dressed, an damn it I'm going to be late!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Monica Dawson stared at the clock and frowned. Her new assistant was late and only a few days after getting a promotion. At least the senior editor wasn't around or the poor girl would be getting an earful. She glanced out the window but didn't see her car either, no, wait, here it comes. Nobody else drives a 1975 Subaru DL station wagon painted bright red with the license plate that spells out KISMYN.

She had her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face when Marleen ran up to her. Her face was flushed as if she had been running a marathon.

"Bluestone you're late," Monica said.

"Sorry but as you know it's garbage day and my room mate forgot to put out the trash," Marleen explained. "and I had to chase the garbage truck, and I need to sit down or I'll collapse."

"Marleen-" Monica was interrupted.

"Mars please."

"Mars you had just moved from josh editor to my assistant editor, being late too many times can cause you to loose your promotion."

"but this was the first time I was late since I got promoted."

"Let this be your first warning."

"Yes, do you want a latte?"

"I already have my coffee, being my assistant doesn't mean you pour my coffee."

"I was just being considerate."

"Oh," Monica dropped her disciplining mother tone. "Thank you." They headed to the office room of the paper dedicated to the Life Styles section. The section that is about whats new in town for recreation, new and unique gadgets, and new places being set up by members of entertainment and famous business tycoons. It was also the section of the paper where they have the movie listing, Dear Abby and on the back page the comics, but a job is a job and they do offer the occasional road trip.

Mars's desk was really a card table next to Monica's. It did have a name plaque though. While Monica's was tastefully decorated with a small plant and photo's of her husband and children Mars's was the opposite. It wasn't messy or anything but it wasn't what one would expect. Her pencil jar resembled one of the statue's on Easter Island, her stapler looked like an alligator. Her photo's were of her car, her gerbil and turtle. She did have one photo of her family but that was of a family reunion a few years ago. She would like a picture of her cousin and his family that was taken at night. Wouldn't that get a reaction?

She sat down to work. Monica handed her a printed story that she had edited. It was Mars's job to look for any thing Monica had missed, as well as offer any ideas via sticky notes. That plus helping edit the photo layout and take a few calls was her job. It wasn't much but it paid bills, provided food for her, Jam and their pets and keep a full tank of gas in Mariner.

The main problem with her job is that Monica has an eagle eye for mistakes that there really isn't much for Mars to do. She went through the papers only finding a misplaced comma here and there and one irregular capitalization. There were a few words that she was unsure of but her pocket spell checker told her they were correct.

She handed the stack back to Monica and waited for the next article to be handed to her. Monica was finishing up her phone call with the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, one hand on the keyboard and another hand sipping her decaf. She craned her neck to see if anyone else could use some help, but everyone was either on the phone or looked as bored as she did.

"Mars how is your Spanish?" Monica asked.

"Not the best, and not the worst why?"

"We are heading to Guatemala this Sunday."

"Guatemala? That's in Central America right?"

"True, although Central America is part of North America," Monica said. Oh yes the geography queen, president of her geography club in highschool and winner of several geography bees.

"What should I pack?"

"I'm giving you the same list I'm giving Chip, Linda, and Jeff."

________________________________________________________________________

The velvet rope kept back the photographers and the fans from the red carpet that led to the large movie theater. Everyone wanted to see who would show up at the premiere of _Night Angel_.

A large TV camera was focused on a woman in her thirties in a hot pink pants suit. Ginger locks were plastered in place by large amounts of gel and hair spray. A permanent "have a nice day" grin took up the entire room between her nose and chin, full of teeth that resembled polished chicklets. In her hand she clutched a microphone that had "Daily Dish" In gold letters on the handle.

"Tonight is the long waited premiere for _Night Angel_ the movie based on the young comic book series," Sherry Vancamp said in her usual "Everything is Super" tone. "We already have seen famous celebrities like Bruce Willis and Elizabeth Hurley enter the theater. Right now as you can see the star of the movie Michelle Trachtenberg herself is exiting her limo." The camera panned passed her grinning over botoxed mug to the young actress and her entourage walk up the carpet waving to fans and pausing for a few photos. After her limo left a smaller one pulled up.

"Here she is the creator of Night Angel, Marlene "Mars" Bluestone." A slightly older looking Mars stepped out in a white dress that ended above her knee and had a plunging V neckline to give the world a view of her cleavage. Everyone had expected her to wear black, but she decided to wear a little white dress and blasphemize the virginal hue. Even though there is not much to see. She didn't shove Mitzi Brockenridge into her locker for calling her "B-cup Bluestone" in highschool for nothing. She did ask for a good sleek one that would hug her skin like wet cellophane. She clutched her little evening bag that was coverd in black and white sequins, even her heels matched her outfit. Her hair was swept up in a loose French twist with the loose ends in spiral curls. 

Her purse wasn't her only accessory. With his arm around her waist and wearing a snappy blue suit was her date. Looking at his face sent the female fans swooning and the males glowering jealous fits, pegging him as a pretty boy with no brains. She gazed lovingly at his face with his caramel complexion and his Latino features, but the most striking were his steel gray eyes.

"Mars?" The words came out of nowhere and caused the scene to fade to white.

"Mars?" Her name was repeated. She kept her eyes closed and noticed the aching pressure in her ears.

"What?"

"We're about to land," Monica said. "Buckle up and stick another piece of gum in your mouth."

____________________________________________________________________________

Turquesa leaned back on her bench lined with leaves and a blanket as she observed the resting rookery. She has never been more thankful for the hatchlings natraul tendencies to turn to stone at dawn, as well as for the pendant around her neck that lets her stay flesh. Having a few hours to actually rest and not worry about taking care of the clan's children shortly after waking up was a blessing. It was a pity Diamante and Amitista could not share in on the gift.

Encaje stirred in her lap stretching out her front legs and flexing her claws. Turquesa began to pet the thick furred brown cat. 

"Where is George?" Jade walked in on them.

"The lamb is asleep," Turquesa replied. "Let him be. We will all have to work hard the second the sun sets."

"Obsidiana and Zafiro are not back yet either," He frowned. "I'm getting worried."

"Don't, they are protecting The Green and meeting with Enrique."

"We could use more supplies." He left. She looked at the statues of both Diamente and Amitista and begun to remember.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Avalon

She did not trust humans. Elisa seemed to be the exception, but she stilld did not want to walk up to them and offer friendship. Angela explained that the old woman and the middle age man in armor were the ones that raised her and her rookery siblings. 

"Kathrine, Tom," Angel greeted with a curtsey. "We need you to help our friends."

"We'd do anything for our eggs," Kathrine said.

"Eggs?" Jade asked.

"They are refering to Angela and her rookery," Elisa explained. "They had raised them since they were eggs." Turquesa digested the information. Humans that raised a rookery since they were eggs had to be somewhat good. She stood to her full height when the gargoyles of the island approached her and Jade.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"We are going to take these plants to the land and help you plant them," The cream colored female said. She folded her purple three clawed bat like wings over her shoulders.

"These plants are special."

"All platns are special," The female said. "At least to me." She ran a hand through her blue black hair. "My name is Jasmine." Jade smiled at her.

"

My name is Jade and she is Turquesa." Once the plants were all carried to the islan and Goliath's skiff had sailed away Jade, Turquesa, Jasmine, and a few others helped planted Once they had finished they were lead to the docks where several skiffs were tied up.

"Don't be expecting that you will immediately return to Guatemala," The one called Uriel. "Avalon sends you where you need to be."

"The Green is where we need to be," Jade replied. 

They only went to a few handful of places, but they returned to The Green with two more passengers.

The first place was depressing. Everywhere they looked they saw buildings that were broken, shattered and crumbling.

"We have to do something here," Turquesa said. "That is why we are here."

"We just need to wonder what," Jade said as he leaped out of the skiff. "Find the problem and fix it."

They wandered the streets of the town looking for someone or something to help. Someone found them.

A small human child no older than six wearing a shirt that seemed to big, sleeves longer than his arms and the bottom flowed down to his hips, dirty pants and no shoes was walking the alleys and nearly bumped into them. He was not scared and that was probably because he was too full of sorrow to feel fear. His expression at that time will forever be etched into Turquesa's memory.

She gave him a look over. He was adorable with messy dark hair, pale face, thick eyebrows and tearful blue eyes that reminded her of a type of berry that was ripe and full of juice. It just needed a slight touch and it would all be out. Or in this case a few words.

"Are you lost little one?" Turquesa asked. He looked up at her, his sad eyes locked into hers.

"Grandma won't wake up," He replied in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper. He didn't cry but she felt her eyes burn and tears streak down her cheeks.

"Where is she?" Jade had to do the speaking for him but even he was moved by the child.

He took them to where he was living and showed them his grandmother still in bed. A thin tattered blanket covered her up to her neck, her eyes were closed and mouth smiling as if to say. "I'm at peace."

Jade felt for pulse and got none, her corpse was almost like ice against his skin.

"I'm sorry," Jade said. "She is gone." The boy's faces scrunched up as he crumbled to the floor. Turquesa swept him up into her arms and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh shh," She comforted. "Let it all out."

They spent the rest of the day searching for why Avalon sent them there while taking care of little George Rojvek. They learned his name when he could speak again. His parents died when he was a baby and all he had in the world was his Grandmother.

"I think I know why Avalon sent us here," Jade said. "We were meant to take the child with us." Turquesa did not object.

They went to a few other places after that. She remembered as they left the last location before returning home. They heard a small thump followed by mewing.

"What is that?" Turquesa asked.

"I think it's her," George held up a small brown kitten with silky fur and a tail like an ostrich plume.

"It must have fell in," Jade said. The thick mist formed around them. "I guess she's coming with us."

"She is an orphan like me," George cuddled the kitten close to him.

Ah what a surprise awaited them when they returned. They did not reembrace two clan members but five. It turned out three of their clan had found a new location to play and frolic but before the sun rose Amitista turned to stone and fell in the river. The others spent nearly a week trying to find her and by then they were lost, the spent nearly a month searching for their pyramid and when they returned they learned of the destruction.

Like Obsidiana and Zafiro she and Jade were not mad at the three but were relieved to find out that more of their clan had survived, the five of them also welcome George and the kitten into the clan.

George had trouble at first adjusting to his new life. He couldn't make it to the top of the temple on his own and he suffered from diarrhea for a few days until his stomach adjusted to the food and water. Now he is stronger, tanned and healthy. He races Encaje up the steps like there is no tomorrow.

Then there was Enrique. Zafiro and Ocelot encountered him during one of their patrols. He was an environmentalist who was exploring The Green and taking an inventory of the types and kind of trees that were there. Since he didn't seem to be threatening, Ocelot and Zafiro laid low until the human slid down a slope and twisted his ankle.

He was afraid, but soon forgot it as the two gargoyles took care of his injury. Zafiro even carried him to the edge of their protectorate. Ever since Enrique has been a friend to clan who brings supplies now and then. He makes sure George has plenty of playthings and books to read. One book was a bout the different breeds of cats, one type resembled their kitten. It was known as a Chantilly. Enrique suggested they call her Lace or Encaje.

Months later and the eggs hatched. Everyone helped take care of the hatchlings, In feedings, cleaning and making sure each felt loved. Encaje took it upon herself to look after the beast pup, licking it clean.

She looked at the statues of Amitista and Diamente and sighed. Not too long after the hatching Ocelot threatened to leave.

"You allow this human to come and try to change our ways," She hissed He feline features that earned her name resembled Encaje.

"Enrique is our friend," Zafiro told her. "Like Elisa and George."

"I do not know this Elisa, and George is a child but we can not trust the adult. He thinks along the line of the new way."

"These things of the new way have helped our clan."

"He is like the ones who destroyed our clan, ask him to leave for good, or I will leave."

"Sister you can not mean that," Amitista said. "The clan needs you, the hatchlings need you."

"I don't want to go through the heart break of seeing my clan destroyed again."

That was the last they saw of her.

_________________________________________________________________________

Mars jingled the foreign coins in her hand as she studied the soda machine. They found their hotel with no problem, It was a twenty minute drive from Xanatopia so they need a ride. The people at the desk said there will be a bus that will take some college students from Arizona to Xanatopia and they can ride with them.

Jeff and Chip went into their room and she, Monica and Linda went into theirs. That's when they encountered their second problem. The room only had two small beds. Mars just asked them to spare their top covers and a pillow and she'd camp out on the floor.

Now they are thirsty and she's trying to make sense of the Quetzals to use in the machine. She popped a large amount into the machine and then pressed the Coke button, a can came out. She pressed it again and another can followed. She came out with three cans and plenty of extra change.

"Was it easy to figure out?" A female voice asked her. Mars turned around to see a young woman who was around her age with short dark hair.

"Like a slot machine, just put in a lot of coins and hope for the best," Mars smiled.

"Interesting take on it." The other woman began placing her coins into the machine. "What are you doing down here? I don't remember as being part of the class."

"I'm not I'm an assistant editor and were down here to cover Xanatopia."

"Where here to visit it, part of my post graduate studies, but if you ask me the guy is a sneaky bastard."

"Who?"

"David Xanatos."

"I barely know the guy, my cousin lives in his castle, though."

"You're not related to Fox are you?"

"No, my cousin is Matt Bluestone."

"That's the name of my sister's partner."

"Your sister is Elisa?"

"Yes, I'm Beth."

"Mars Bluestone."

"Mars?"

"It's the name I go by." They started to walk back to their rooms. "So miss post graduate student are yas going camping in da woods?"

"Did you have to stretch out every syllable in graduate?"

"I tend to do that. So, are ya?"

"Yes, I didn't know you guys are."

"We want to get every detail down for the paper."

"You live in New York?"

"No I live in Akron Ohio."

"I wonder if Maggie is from there," Beth said more to herself before pausing at a door. "Well this is my stop. I hope I see you tomorrow."

"I'll click my pen at ya."

____________________________________________________________________________

After a quick breakfast and shower Mars had slipped into the shortest pair of shorts she owned and a T-shirt cut off and slathered on suntan lotion and bug repellent coating her skin in a clear sticky layer.

"When are they going to make a kind of bug repellent that doesn't smell like the area under my sink?" Linda complained as she poured on the stuff.

"I smell like coconuts and bananas," Mars said, "Thanks to the lotion. I heard they are making a kind of lotion that has this potent type of bug repellent already in it."

"Wish it was on the market already."

"Better than getting Malaria."

"Or dengue fever," Monica grabbed her note pad.

"What's that?" Mars asked.

"Something worse than Malaria. Are we already? Then lets go."

Like usual her job was boring. Mars spent most of the time with her back against a building while Jeff and Linda did the interviews and Chip took pictures. She and Monica did take a few notes in case the reporters might have missed a detail. First they interviewed the environmentalists, then the scientists who were testing types of plants for medicine and the security as well as a few business types that were representing Xanatos.

She noticed a group of people in her age group being lead by a guide who was telling them most of the same information the reporters were receiving. She noticed Beth and held out her pen and began clicking. Beth glanced over to where she stood, smiled, and nodded.

Nobody noticed IT, but IT was watching them, blobs of multicolored forms that moved in black and white fields. These people were non threatening but IT new the place had to be destroyed mostly because Xanatopia threatened IT's parents.

____________________________________________________________________________

Beth Maza crossed her arms and chewed her lip. She had seen her father stand in the same fashion when trying to figure a way to get his point across. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sir if we could find the pyramid we might better to learn about the Mayans who lived here," She said.

"I understand what you are getting at Beth and I still think it isn't a good idea," Her professor told her. "There are dangerous slopes, and wild animals about. Not too mention you might be interfering in the work of the scientists and reporters."

"I understand." She was about to return to her tent when she saw a smaller campsite a few yards away. This Mars girl did give off a vibe at being the adventurous type.

"Hey Chip check me out," Mars said from her perch in a tree. "Cheese!"

"Always looking for more pics for my scrap book," Chip grinned and took her picture. "Thanks."

"If you kids would take a break from Tarzan I could use some help with the fire," Jeff grumbled as he rubbed two sticks together. "Damn it I knew I should have packed some matches."

"Why don't you try to see if you can get some fire from the students camp," Linda asked as she kept spraying repellent at anything that flew.

"Maybe it's good idea I didn't bring matches, one spark and this whole area will be burning like a roman candle. Do you have to spray so much?"

"I'm not going to get bit."

"Jayzus Linda you were complaining about the repellent earlier," Mars climbed down.

"I just read about dengue fever." She shuddered.

"I don't think we're going to get bit at all," Chip said. "I'm going to see if I can borrow a lighter."

"Right and I'm going to go over my notes," Mars walked on by herself until she found what appeared to be a tree stump. "No more cutting will go on here," She said as she sat down. She had just pulled out her notepad when she heard a pssst.

"Hmm?" She strained to hear.

"Pssst"

"Are you trying to get my attention or imitating the sound of a soda can being opened?"

"Mars over here," She recognized that voice as belonging to Beth Maza. She looked around and noticed woman hiding behind a tree. Mars headed over to her.

"Check it out if aint Miss Post Graduate, What are you doing here?" Mars asked.

"My sister was here before and she said there were gargoyles living in a pyramid. Do you want to check it out?" The other woman formed a smile on her face.

"Finally something fun to do."

"I'm not too sure what we are looking for," Beth said five minutes later. "There really isn't a path."

"I doubt there would be road signs pointing out the pyramid of the gargoyles," Mars said as she skipped ahead.

"Wait up," Beth called. "and slow down my professor told me that the ground slo-" The screaming of the other female cut her off. "Mars!" She ran up ahead.

"Wait!" An unfamiliar voice behind her shouted.

Mars tucked in her body as she rolled along the slope, feeling each bump of the ground and smack of a branch. Finally she stopped.

"Not bad," She said as stretched her arms to see if anything was broken. "No lines and I didn't have to pay nearly forty bucks for admission." She sat up and was about to stand when she heard someone speaking to her in Spanish.

"Hola?" She asked. "Habla ingles por favor?"

"Do not move." A figure moved into view. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the red snake like figure with a flowing white mane and feathery wings.

"Snake man," She gasped. "What do you want." She tried her best to hide her fear.

"To see if you are hurt." He said and reached for her ankle to examine it. She pushed his hands away.

"What are you?"

"He's a gargoyle," Beth slowly made her way to them followed by Monica.

"Ohmigodwhatisthat?!" The older woman screamed. She backed up slowly against a tree and slid down trembling. The color was drained from her face.

"Gargoyle?" Mars asked arching a brow. "but he has the lower half of a snake."

"I am gargoyle," The serpent like creature said. "I am Zafiro."

"I'm Beth Maza, you met my sister Elisa before."

"Ah I remember Elisa, as well as Goliath, Angela and Bronx," Zafiro said.

"I am Mars or Martes," She noticed Zafiro smile when she said her nickname in Spanish. "My cousin works with Elisa and kind of becomes one of you guys at night."

"They do exist, they do exist," Monica kept chanting.

"It's Okay Mon," Mars said. "They are the good guys and they wont hurt you."

"That news reel from New York wasn't a hoax." The elder woman regained her composure. "What a scoop, we have to go back and get Jeff and Linda to interview-"

"No ma'am can't do that," Mars said.

"Why not?"

"They don't want to be found out by the masses yet," Beth told her. "Am I right?"

"You are right," Zafiro nodded. "Although we may have to alley ourselves with the humans soon since the area this Xanatopia is built on The Green. If Mars is able to walk then we should hurry to the pyramid."

"I can walk."

"Good it is almost sunset and the hatchlings will awaken."

"Hatchlings?" Monica asked.

"Sunset? I just noticed your not stone," Mars turned to Beth. "Are you sure he is a gargoyle?"

"My pendant lets me stay flesh by day."

_________________________________________________________________________

"The poor thing," Monica said when she heard about George's story. The four of them had made it to the temple and greeted Obsidiana, Jade, Turquesa and George. The little boy peered at them from under Turquesa's wing. Encaje sat away with glancing at the strange humans with her large oval eyes and twitching her plumy tail.

"Encaje doesn't seem to trust you," Turquesa said.

"Encaje?" Beth asked.

"It means lace. We think she might be a type of cat called a chantilly."

"Chantilly lace?" Mars asked

"You know what I like," Monica grinned setting off a small round of laughter. She had calmed down since she first met Zafiro.

"Big Bopper," Jade grinned and nodded. 

The slow cracking sound of stone brought their attention to the two stone statues in the room. With roar like yawns the two gargoyles shook off the remains of their stone skin.

"Diamente and Amitista," Obsidiana greeted. "We bring friends, one is the sister of Elisa."

"Hola," Diamente greeted. His skin was a shade of silver so pale it was almost white. His wings attached at his wrists and his ankles giving him the appearance of a flying squirrel. A small row of diamond shape spikes started at each brow point and continued to the back of his bald head.

Amitista said nothing. Her aqua colored hair reflected beautiful with her purple skin. Her elegant curved wings ended in feather like fleshy points. She glanced at each on the new humans under her strange browridge. Above and in-between the eyes was a curved like dome that seemed to have a smaller dome on top. On each side of the dome were two long horns.

The quiet moment was broken by the wailing of infants.

"The hatchlings," Obsidiana said. Monica's maternal reaction also took form.

"Where are they?"

"She's a mother of four," Mars said when they looked at her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Zafiro stood on top of the pyramid scanning The Green with his serpentine body raising him up as high as he could. Everything was peaceful and calm he felt a twitch of protective instinct when he noticed a few gray tendrils of smoke slithering up towards the sky, but he remembered that friends of Beth and Mars were camping there.

The numerous cries of birds jerked his attention to the left. He watched as a flock of birds take to the sky. A crunching sound was heard as he saw a tree fall to the ground.

"Obsidiana!" He cried and lowered his body.

"What is it?" The blue female exited the top opening.

"Something is attacking The Green." Was all he said as he spread his wings. "Lets go."

"Hey Z where you going?" Mars appeared behind Obsidiana with Beth.

"The Green is being attacked," The red gargoyle explained. "Tell the others-"

"Nothing," Mars interrupted. "I'm coming."

"Martes no," Obsidiana said. "It's too dangerous."

"The threat might be caused by humans," Beth said. "Maybe we could reason with them."

"Ya coming too Miss PG?"

"Can't waste any more time," Zafiro said and grabbed Mars. "You two might have point, besides we will need someone to return to the temple in case something happens." He propelled himself into the sky with his tail. Obsidiana grabbed Beth and followed.

_________________________________________________________________________

They landed several yards from where Zafiro saw the tree falling.

"It would be best if you two stayed here," The snake like gargoyle said. "If we are not back within an hour return to the pyramid and tell the others." He and Obsidiana climbed into the trees.

Beth pulled out a miniature flashlight and turned it on.

"Well this sucks," Mars commented.

"We can't really go bursting in on action," Beth told her. "I'm not my sister or my brother."

"Is he a cop?"

"Was, he quit the force to work for Xanatos," She closed her eyes and sadly sighed. "Then because of Xanatos and Sevarius he was mutated into a winged panther man. He now lives in an underground dwelling with three other mutates. They take care of the homeless."

"I guess that's why you hate Mr. X," Mars said. "I've only seen the new and improved version. He wasn't part of what happened to Matt."

"Yeah you said he becomes a gargoyle at night. Is that true?"

"I witnessed the transformation. It was caused by Dominique Destine."

"Demona?"

"You know her?"

"Elisa does try to keep me in the loop at times, but it has been a while since she told me anything."

"I guess that means you don't know that Demona is in the castle and my cousin in law."

"Why would he marry her?"

"How the hell do I know how the heart works, plus he did knock her up."

"She's pregnant?"

"Nope, the rugrat is five months old now."

"I need to sit down."

"I understand. We have a lot in common. Were young, beautiful at the crossroads of life, and have a family member who isn't 100 percent human anymore."

"You seem to be taking it well though."

"I guess it might be different if it happened to Daniel instead."

They were too close. While these weaker being posed no threat they were closer to IT's brother. IT's brother was busy with the flying ones while THEIR larger brothers take care of the ones in the pyramid then they could make THEIR parents happy. Weak or not It had to take care of them now. IT went forward.

"Beth look out!" Mars pushed the other woman out of the way as a giant silver serpent lurched forward. The blunt of it's snout striking Mars's left foot, twisting it.

"Now it's twisted," She grumbled and stood up, putting pressure on her good foot. "Hey anaconda your movie sucked!" The serpent turned around and opened it's long jaws. It did not have the teeth of a snake but the long jagged teeth of a piranha. "Come and get me." She hopped backwards until her back met the trunk of a tree. The snake shot forward and she closed her eyes.

It sounded like a hacksaw through a pipe but it was too fast. Then she heard a thunk of something big land on the grass. She opened one eye then the next. In front of her was the severed body of the thing that attacked them except it didn't look like a snake that got hacked. Even thought she hasn't seen many chopped snakes she was sure this wasn't what it looked like. The inside was hollow with metallic looking veins wiggling around. In fact they were metal. She looked down where the head was. She tapped it with her knuckles. "A robot?"

"Si," The male voice said. She looked up and noticed the tall young man holding a machete. He was dressed in black, pants, shirt and leather jacket. He had a square jaw and a hawk like nose. His dark hair was messy with bangs that hung over his forehead and between his steel gray eyes.

"Gah," She said. This guy was the muffin from her dream.

"Gah?" He asked.

"I mean gah, I mean thanks for killing that robot."

"Your welcome, but what about your friend?"

"Beth?" She nearly forgotten. "Beth you can come out."

"I can?" Beth asked. She crawled out from a clump of bushes with leaves intertwined into her hair. "Bleh," She spat out a leaf. "Who is this guy?"

"I am El Cazador," The man said. "and that is what I hunt. There are only three more left."

"You are killing an endangered species?" Beth asked in disgust.

"Oh yeah very rare," Mars rolled her eyes. "Robotis Serpentis."

"They're machines?"

"Si," The Cazador said. "They cost me my hand on my father's farm in Costa Rica. I have been hunting them down ever since."

"You followed them all the way from there?" Beth asked.

"If you lost your hand then what is this?" Mars pointed at both his hands.

"This," He lifted his left hand. "Is a fake hand from a company called Cyberbiotics. This man, Senior Reynard felt sorry for me and wanted me to help take care of the company that made these serpents. PrometheoTech." He used his blade to point out a corporate logo. A circle with a stick man figure on it. Across its body was an X made of chains. The name PrometheoTech was under it.

"A robo hand just like Donnie Cannon," Mars gasped.

"Donnie who?"

"Donnie Cannon the main squeeze of Alicia Riven, also known as Night Angel. It's a comic book I've created."

"Comic book," Cazador smiled. "Like Uncanny X-men?"

"Would you like to see it?"

"That I would like."

"Ahem," Beth got their attention. "You said there where three more. Zafiro and Obsidiana!"

"They could be fighting those things," Mars realized.

"Where are they?" Cazador asked.

"That way," Beth pointed. "I think." They heard a panther like cry followed by a deep throaty roar. "That's them"

"I take it they are not human?" Cazador asked.

"They are not, but that doesn't mean they are evil."

"Dogs, cats, and horses are not human, and they are not evil. I shall assist them." He ran off into the darkness. Mars limped after him.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"Where do you think? he's going to need our help."

"You injured your ankle."

"So?" Beth shook her head. It was almost like arguing with Elisa.

____________________________________________________________________________

Another one of the robotic serpents slithered forward with Obsidianna on it's head and neck. Her tail was wrapped around it's jaw while her claws dug into the metal skin. Zafiro had his hands wrapped around the tail. His wings and his own tail kept himself from being dragged.

"Obsidiana do you think you can tear off some of its skin?" Zafiro asked.

"It's not skin," She said. "It's metal."

"Like the two assassins that were here two years before?" She was about to answer when a human dressed in black leaped on top of the metal serpent and sank his machete into it's metal skin and slice off a large chunk.

"Do not worry," The human said. "I'm on your side." Obsidiana nodded and sank her fingers into the edge of the slice he created and pulled back exposing thin metal bone like parts and circuits. The human chopped through it.

"Who are you?" Zafiro asked. the human took a look at him and charged.

"Stop!" Mars stumbled foreword. "He's flesh." Obsidiana tackled him before he could even attack.

"My apologies," The Cazador said. "For a second I thought you were one of them."

"Who is he?" Obsidiana asked.

"El Cazador," Beth said. "He's been hunting them down for a while."

"There are two more," The Cazador said. "A big one like this and a little like the one that attacked you senoritas."

"You're hurt," Obsidian noticed Mars favoring her ankle.

"No biggie," The blue eyed girl said. The blue gargoyle began to gather certain types of plants.

"Do you know where the other two are?" Zafiro asked. Cazador shook his head.

"I believe they split up to try to throw me off," He explained. "I remember two going in this direction and two more heading that way." He pointed in the direction of the pyramid.

"The Pyramid," Zafiro gasped while Obsidiana wrapped up Mars's ankle in vine like plants. "The hatchlings."

____________________________________________________________________________

The large serpent bot reared back with a gargoyle clinging to each side of it's head. Turquesa leaped foreword sinking her talons into it's pseudo belly. As it tried to extend itself to the sky she slid down leaving long deep cuts. It thrashed widely knocking off both Diamente and Amitista. Diamente took part of it's metal skin with him an Amitista had one of it's eyes clutched in her talons. With a roar Jade leaped onto its back and sank his claws in tearing out robotic chunks.

"Attack!" Turquesa ordered as she and the other two joined in on the cyber slaughter. They did not notice this smaller one until it had nearly slithered into the temple.

"The hatchlings," Amitista gasped.

"My boy," Turquesa shrieked and raced after it.

She heard multiple wails of crying hatchlings and her heart sank. She nearly exploded into the room where the hatchlings were.

The mechanical serpent had it's tail wrapped around Monica's neck and lifted her off the ground. The woman's face had a bluish tint to it as her eyes bugged out and closed.

Encaje was hissing and Balrog was growling. Brave little George was standing in front of the hatchlngs with his arms spread. The creature plowed forward with its mouth open at the child.

Turquesa cried her battle cry. The snake stopped a few inches from George's face and turned to look at her.

"Get away from him you bastardo!" She growled. The machine wasn't stupid. It knew an adult gargoyle would have been a bigger threat than a human child. It released Monica and lunged for her.

Turquesa leaped before it's jaws could snap around her neck and landed on it's back. Straddling the machine she spun around and sank her talons into it's face removing both eyes. As she pulled off it's right eye with long wires stretching from it's socket the serpent's teeth found her arm and sank in. Blood flowed down to her elbow as she felt the metal teeth shatter her bone.

Jade's muscled arms grabbed around her waist while a machete plunged deep into it's head and sliced through from the top of it's head to it's chin. The two halves of it's head flapped open like the doors to a saloon, but it still moved.

Turquesa growled as she plunged her good arm into the center of the body cavity and grabbed a handful of wires. She gripped tightly and pulled, taking a fistful of wires out and snapping them. The robotic snake stopped moving.

"No one threatens my boy," Turquesa breathed before she sat on the ground. George wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your hurt," The boy said.

"It isn't too bad," Turquesa said.

"Not too bad?" Jade asked. "Your left arm is severely bleeding and broken and your left hand is burnt.

"We need to tend to the wounded," Amitista said. While everyone scrambled around trying to either calm the crying babies and gather the medical supplies George took off his shirt and wrapped it around Turquesa's bleeding arm.

"What are you doing?" Turquesa asked.

"Stopping the bleeding," George said. "Raise your arm and I'll put pressure on it."

"My bright little boy. You know how to take care of injuries."

"I paid attention," He shrugged.

Diamente appeared by her side and removed the blood stained shirt before applying a mixture of pollen and the juice from a leaf. He used several leaves and vines to wrap around her arm and make a makeshift sling. Jade applies mashed up berries to her burned hand.

"I think it would be wise if you loaned Amitista your pendant," Zafiro said. "Stone sleep will heal your injuries."

_______________________________________________________________________

Professor Diaz checked again and sighed. Beth wasn't amongst the group of students engaged in either the sing along group, or the ghost story group. He had to go back to the compound and inform security he had a missing student.

Clicking on his large flashlight he used the large beam of light to create a path for him through the growth. He had just left the camping area when he heard voices.

"Who is there?" He asked.

"Professor?" Beth called out.

"Beth?" His light landed on four people. A young man in black, a woman his age, Beth and a girl near Beth's age. "What did I say?"

"Don't be too harsh on her," Monica said. "If it wasn't for her and Caz here that boa constrictor would have killed me." She pointed to her neck and parted some of the leaves. A large bruise was starting to form.

"Who are you?" Diaz asked.

"Monica Dawson Editor for the Life Styles section of The Akron Beacon Journal."

"I tried helping but I tripped up," Mars explained.

"Okay," Diaz waved his hands in a defeated fashion. "I'm just glad your fine. Will you two be all right?" He asked Monica and Mars.

"Our camp isn't too far away," Monica explained. They said their good-byes to Beth and made their way to camp.

"Think Linda used up the whole can?" Mars asked a minute later.

"Oh dear lord. When I last left them they were shouting at each other. I just hope Chip kept them from fighting."

"Other editors?" Cazador asked.

"No," Monica laughed. "Reporters."

"You're welcome to stay with us," Mars told him. "You can stay in my tent."

"Where will Linda sleep?" Monica asked.

"With you."

"My tent is the smallest." Mars pulled her close.

"I want him," She whispered. "And as you know when I want something I take it, then I have it."

"I thank you for the offer but I have to get back with the Cyberbiotics people," Cazador said. "I think my hand needs some repair."

"Wait!" She reached in her pocket. "I know I still have my notepad and pen." She pulled it out and scribbled something down, tore the paper from the pad and handed it to him. "My number, and e-mail address. If you ever come to the states contact me."

"I may be there before you know it. PrometheoTech has several offices there."

He guided them back to their camp and went on his way.

"I'm surprised you didn't give him your address," Monica said.

"I'm reckless but I'm not stupid. Hope your neck will be better by tomorrow."

"You get some rest your self."

"Sleep? I got to send a letter to some relatives in the apple."

_________________________________________________________________________

__

Epilogue

New York

Very few lights where seen in the windows of the PrometheoTech building. Only a few workers trying to finish their assignments so they could earn brownie points were there with the cleaning staff.

A man dressed in a gray three piece suit entered the office of the CEO

"Mrs. Leahs?" He spoke calmly and quickly.

"What is it Kenwood?" Leahs asked.

"I regret to inform you that our BMS's have been destroyed."

"Was it out boy again?"

"Yes it was the one who called himself El Cazador."

"It appears Central America is out of the question."

"Ma'am may I ask why are you trying to make enemies with both Cyberbiotics and Xanatos enterprises?"

"Kenwood when we set up the main office here we have already made enemies with every other major business. I was just merely testing the waters, seeing what they are capable of."

"I understand."

__

The End


End file.
